You're My Head and My Heart
by LokiWillRuleTonyStarkWillRock
Summary: Brittany was a lost cause till billionaire Tony Stark took her in. She's powerful and dangerous though she doesn't quite know at the beginning. Things begin to change when she's called onto a mission in Asgard where she meets Loki...who may have a liking to her...as the story goes on We meet the rest of the Avengers but things start to become caotic...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Loki paced around the room. He felt like a prisoner, though he might as well call himself one. After his battle on Earth, Thor brought Loki home to Asgard. No matter how much Thor tried to convince Odin that Thanos was controlling Loki, Odin still decided that he must remain in Asgard for nine months as punishment. Usually this wouldn't bother him, nine months flew by quickly when you were a god. But something held him back, something he deeply cared  
****about.  
****Suddenly Loki was taken to Midgard, inside a room all too familiar. Before he thought more of it he heard her voice. Instead of his heart melting as it usually did, it felt cold and broken. For he knew she was upset. He knew she couldn't see him but stood close to the wall of her room anyway.  
****Brittany crossed her arms "anything else you'd like to tell me?!"  
Her mom scoffed "I don't want to talk to you anymore, just go to your room!"  
Britt growled then ran to her room and slammed the door.  
Loki jumped slightly, though he felt the anger building up inside of him. He absolutely hated having someone yell at her, especially her mother. But the anger's embers started to cool when the sadness of not being able to comfort her washed over him. Instead he watched her in pain. She sat on the edge of her bed looking at the ground until the tears over flowed. She curled up in a ball silently crying to herself. Usually he didn't care about other people's sufferings or sometimes he was the cause of it. But all the pain, anger, and misery he kept bottled up while growing up-the same pain that started the war on Midgard-vanished when he met her. He felt like his normal mischievous-self when he was around her, and he loved having her in his life. It caused him terrible pain to see her like this. She deserved better than this, and she should live better than this. He felt his heart sink far down, it was torture to him. To keep re-living this one moment that he saw her, like this…He looked down and was now back in Asgard.  
**

**He kept his eyes on the ground and clenched his fists. The door suddenly opened and Thor walked in. He took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
Loki looked up "I'm not in any mood, brother..." he said through his teeth.  
Thor blinked "I was only seeing how you were, Loki" He studied him and a look of understanding crossed his face "you saw her again..."  
Loki nodded slowly "yes..." he glanced up "when can I actually…see her again?"  
****Thor sighed "That is what I came to tell you actually," he smiled slightly "today."  
Loki looked back at him in surprise "What?"  
Thor nodded "Father has decided since you have been acting well…you may be let go early."  
Loki blinked then smiled "I…never in the nine realms-"  
Thor clasped his hand on his shoulder "just go see her, brother" he chuckled.  
Loki nodded and waved his hand and disappeared.  
**

**He reappeared on Midgard, inside of her house. He walked into that same room he'd mentally been in earlier, already noticing she wasn't home. He smirked at the idea of surprising her. He hadn't seen her in seven months which was too long for him to bear.  
All of a sudden the sound of the front door opening woke him from his daze and stood leaning against the wall. Britt walked in getting a ride home from her best friend, Taylor. She took a deep breath and smiled at the fact of her mom and sister not being home.  
But yet she didn't feel alone. She walked downstairs slowly and took a deep breath before turning the corner. Britt stopped in her tracks and caught her breath. Loki looked up and noticed her at the other end, in the living room, and smirked. A smile crossed her face, which hasn't happened in a while and she ran to him.  
****Loki caught her in his arms and smiled holding her tight "I missed you" he whispered in her hair.  
Britt smiled and looked up at him "I missed you too!" He smiled seeing her smiling again and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She chuckled softly still looking up at him. Her wavy, brownish-blonde hair hanging a little passed her shoulders. She wore her favorite black leather jacket and purple V-neck tee underneath with dark blue boot cut jeans. He looked into her irresistible hazel eyes then eyed her lips. He then pressed his cold lips to hers and held her close. Britt shivered just the slightest at his touch, having to get used to the cold again. Though he used to be careful around her, she didn't mind at all. Britt smiled and returned the kiss.  
****"Looks like someone missed me" she whispered with a smile playing on her lips.  
Loki chuckled softly "yes of course" he kissed her softly then pulled back to look at her. She looked in his eyes and smiled. He still couldn't believe someone so beautiful, powerful, and amazing was his. He then rested his forehead on hers "I love you…and I promise I'll never leave you again" Britt hugged him tighter "I love you too" she smiled. **

** ONE MONTH LATER**

** Loki stood looking out the window at Stark Tower and then turned at the sound of sheets moving. He smiled and sat next to Britt on the bed whose eyes fluttered open. He smiled with warmth "good morning, Love" Britt smiled "good morning" Loki ran his fingers through her hair "sleep well I see? Did you have any dreams?" he eyed her carefully. Britt blinked "uhm yes, but it was more of a nightmare…" He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer "I see you're still having nightmares…" She nodded and snuggled into him. He sighed and kissed the side of her head "we'll fix this, I promise" She intertwined her fingers with his "I know you will" he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek "must you always look so beautiful?" Britt blushed and looked down slightly "not always, I'm not really that pretty" Loki gently lifted her head up towards his "You are to me.., and you always will be" He kissed her and brought her closer. Britt smiled and kissed him back. Loki sighed and held her tight deepening the kiss then pulled back and looked at her.  
**** "There's something I want to show you" he smiled. She smiled "oooh like what?" He stood up "you will just have to see" Britt chuckled and stood up "alright" He took her hand and led her down the hall and opened a door. They then started up the stairs until they reached another door. Loki opened it and walked out with her. Britt gasped "ooh my goodness, "she walked to the edge, "you can see the whole city of New York from up here!" Loki smiled and walked up next to her "beautiful, isn't it? I thought you'd like it."  
Britt smiled and looked over the edge then glanced at him. He eyed her "I have to ask you something…" She nodded. He caressed her cheek with his thumb "you know how much I love you…and I'd do anything to protect you…or do anything for you" He took her hand and got down on one knee "…And I want you to be mine, forever" he took a deep breath looking into her eyes and held up a silver ring, with leaves around the band diamonds embedded in them, with a white rose on the top "I promise to love you forever…Brittany…will you marry me?" Britt stood there for a moment trying to think, or trying to breathe for that matter. She felt the tears in her eyes and she smiled "Of course!" He put the ring on her finger then hugged her close and smiled then kissed her. When he pulled back he was still smiling and he gently held her face, wiping her tears away. "I can't believe this…" she looked up at him "… it feels too good to be true." Loki smiled still holding her head "this is real…I love you and I always will…you are mine, and no one is going to take you from me" Britt smiled and held him close "it would be quite a challenge"  
****He smirked "taking you on, would be" he bent down and brushed his lips against her cheek and then her lips. Britt groaned playfully "you're such a tease!" He smiled and kissed her hard on the lips then pulled back slightly "it's what I do, dear" he whispered against her lips. Britt bit her lip and smiled "yes I'm sure I understand that by now" she chuckled softly. Loki smiled mischievously "ooh, do you now?" Britt nodded slightly. He smirked slightly, bringing her close. His lips almost touching hers "But you still don't know what I'm capable of, darling" he whispered. Britt felt his cool breath against her lips and felt a shiver run down her back, "I guess not..." she whispered. He brushed his lips across hers slowly. Britt whimpered softly "tease…" she whispered. Loki smiled at her reaction and kissed her passionately. Britt gasped just slightly, surprised by the kiss. He then brushed his lips on the side of her neck and then rested them over her ear "You underestimate me darling…" Britt grabbed a hand full of his Dark green cape in both of her hands and sighed shakily and closed her eyes. Loki couldn't help but smirk, he lived for mischief and teasing her was beyond compare. He ran his fingers slowly through her hair and his lips brushed her cheekbone all the way down to the corner of her lips. Britt moved her head slightly so his lips would meet hers.  
Loki smiled slightly, his chuckle a whisper and she could feel it right before her lips met his in a hard kiss. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close. Britt returned the kiss as her hands gently trailed down his back. Loki sighed heavily and kissed her passionately and gently but swiftly picked her up and headed back inside. He walked back into the room and gently laid her back on the bed still kissing her. Britt pulled him onto the bed with her and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Loki sighed heavily and held her close then broke the kiss slowly, letting it linger. Britt slowly opened her eyes and looked into his, deep green with passion. Loki smiled and let out a soft-silent chuckle "sorry, I got a little carried away..." Britt smiled "Oooh I don't mind," she kissed his chin softly. He closed his eyes "you have no idea what that does to me..." Britt smiled slightly and kissed beneath his nose. Loki took a shaky deep breath and opened his eyes then eyed her lips. Without hesitation he kissed her hard on the lips. Britt returned the kiss and held him closer. Loki sighed shaky and opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. Britt smiled at him "So I hear Tony is hosting a party tonight…are you going?" He shrugged "I suppose I am…since his favorite 'daughter' is too" he chuckled softly. Britt playfully rolled her eyes then sat up "well I guess we should get ready!" then ran off into her closet. Loki shook his head and watched her run off and smiled. He looked down at his regular Asgardian attire and stood up, snapping his fingers, and was now wearing a James Bond style tux. Britt pinned up her hair and looked through her closet and then found the dress Natasha had helped her get. She put it on and looked in the mirror. The dress was a strapless silky, dark purple. It was low-cut in the back, tight till her waist, and spread down to her ankles. She took a deep breath and walked out "How do I look?" Loki fixed the buttons on the cuffs then looked her way and blinked "You look...absolutely beautiful" Britt blushed and looked down "thanks..." He walked over to her "but you are missing something..." he held out his fist and opened it, a diamond necklace appearing and put it around her neck. Loki took a deep breath then took the clips out and smiled "now you are absolutely beautiful…like always." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "and you're all mine..." he held her tightly. Britt smiled and hugged him back just as tight "always..." Loki sighed "I love the sound of that…" he chuckled softly and kissed the side of her head. Britt smiled then gave him a quick kiss on the lips "I have to go finish getting ready" she chuckled and ran off again. Loki half smiled, watching her, and leaned back into the wall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BEGINNING**

**Brittany walked down the hallway to Tony's penthouse room. She had always admired STARK Tower, even Stark himself. She walked into the room and looked around then finally spotted Tony, as always, fixing himself a drink at the bar. "Hey Tony" she smiled. Tony looked over and noticed her then smiled "Hey kiddo!" Tony met Britt when she was caught by S.H.E.I.L.D. she had amazingly powerful super-powers, and even though she didn't know it quite yet herself, she was deathly. She'd grown on Tony and he decided to legally take her in as his own. For the past three years she had been lying low, barely using her powers unless absolutely needed by S.H.E.I.L.D. Since she's been with Tony, she's been trained by Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff two of the world's deadliest assassins. They've become her mentors but also good friends. Tony walked over and grinned at her "How was training? Did the Hawk show you how to use a bow yet?" Britt shook her head "They're both sticking to knives…they say it's my advantage?" Tony chuckled "why do you think I keep all the sharp knives under coded passwords?" Britt playfully rolled her eyes "Ha ha" she smiled. Tony softly laughed and hugged her "it's good to have you back!" Britt hugged him back and smiled "It's good to be back! I missed it here" Tony half-smiled "I bet…" JARVIS made a holographic screen pop up on Tony's tablet "Sir, Director Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D. would like to speak with you" Tony sighed heavily "alright" He looked over towards Britt "I'll be right back..." he grabbed his tablet and walked into the other room. Britt nodded and watched him walk off then started wandering towards the giant outside patio. She looked around New York City then looked back up at the glass-windowed Tower. She looked down and took a deep breath when Tony walked out. "Britt, Fury has a mission for you…" Britt looked up at him then furrowed her brows at his expression "…what is it?" Tony took a deep breath. "Natasha and Clint are busy in Budapest…so he wants to send you…to Asgard" Britt blinked "Asgard…like…Thor Asgard?" Tony nodded "he wants you to learn the area-"Britt sighed "because they think that's where my powers originated…' she interrupted him. Tony clasped his hands behind his back "pretty much" Britt took a deep breath "alright I'll go, when do I leave?" Tony walked towards her and sighed "you'll be leaving with Thor in about an hour…" Britt blinked "I have to go with Thor? The guy who thought I was petty and tiny and striked me with his hammer, Thor?" Tony laughed "yes that one! Well…there is only one" Britt nodded "I'll go get ready then…" She sighed and walked to her room. She walked into her closet and put on her favorite leather jacket over her golden shirt. She put on a pair of comfy-tight-fitted dark blue jeans and put on her black boots, which were also great for running in as well. She walked back out and down the hall to the penthouse and saw Thor. He looked her way and smiled "Hello Brittany" Britt nodded with a slight smile "Thor" Tony eyed both of them then looked at Thor "take care of her big guy! She's kinda all I've got" he grinned and then winked at Britt. Britt smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. Thor softly chuckled "of course" he looked up at the sky "time to go…" He looked back at Tony "farewell Stark, we shall return soon" Britt smiled "bye Tony!" Then Thor wrapped an arm around her and flew off to the bifrost sight. Once they landed Thor walked over to the middle of the design in the sand then glanced at Britt "coming?" Britt took a deep breath "yep!" then ran over. Thor chuckled softly "hold on" Britt nodded and held onto him as he wrapped an arm around her and the bifrost took them up. Britt closed her eyes the whole way until she felt herself touch land again and Thor let go. She opened her eyes and noticed they were in the bifrost. She looked over at Heimdall and waved. He smiled slightly and nodded. Thor started down the bridge and Britt followed. Thor glanced down at her then looked towards the castle "The tension between the Asgardians and Jotuns has grown…we may believe you could help," he sighed "without my word…no one would have considered…they all see you as a mere mortal" Britt eyed around her and some of the Asgardians "thanks for standing up for me I guess" she chuckled. Thor nodded "of course" They walked into the castle and to a room with a fire pit in the middle. Thor walked in first "my friends, this is Brittany…she is of Earth but she is a friend…she may even be able to help us." He looked towards Britt then gestured towards his friends again "These are my friends-The Warriors Three, Sif, and my brother Loki" Sif walked up and bowed "It's nice to meet you" she smiled "glad to have another woman here" Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg bowed and said hello as well. Britt slightly smiled "it's nice to meet you all too" Loki eyed her from the other side of the room then walked up to his friends "Hello..." he nodded slowly. Britt eyed him for a quick second then returned the nod "hello" Sif took a deep breath "well it was nice meeting you, but we best be on our way to train!" The Warriors Three and Sif walked off. Thor nodded then looked down at Britt "stay here…I must speak with the All-father." Britt nodded and watched him walk off then sighed heavily "I'm so sick of him telling me what to do" she mumbled to herself. Loki blinked and furrowed his brows at her, amused that someone actually thought that way towards his brother…for once. "Thor getting on your nerves?" he raised a brow. Britt looked over at him "that obvious?" she softly chuckled. Loki couldn't help but chuckle, she amused him "It is when not many think that way towards him" Britt nodded "I've had enough of being in the shadows…" Loki raised his brows slightly "and what do you mean by that?" Britt sighed "I've been trained by the world's deadliest assassins…but yet they think I'm too deadly, so I have to stay back…like they cage me up till they need me." She glanced at him. Loki let out a slight chuckle more out of surprise "I know that feeling all too well" He thought a moment then eyed her "Would you like to see one of the most amazing places in Asgard?" Britt looked at him questioningly. Loki smirked "not afraid of my brother now are we?" Britt scoffed "not at all" He smiled slightly then waved his hand and they disappeared then reappeared in the forest. Britt blinked then gasped "whoa…" she noticed the waterfall "it's…amazing" Loki nodded "I love it as well" Britt ran over to the water's edge and ran her fingers across the water and smiled. Loki walked up next to her admiring the view. Britt looked at him "So do you gods ever have fun?" Loki raised his brows at her…finding her interesting "Yes of course" Britt raised a brow "and when was the last time you had fun?" Loki furrowed his brows and before he answered she pushed him in. Britt started laughing "oooh that was fun!" Loki blinked then raised his brows "Oh so that's how it's going to be?" he smirked and grabbed her arm pulling her in as well. Britt gasped "Hey!" she laughed and splashed him. Loki chuckled and splashed her back "well I do believe you started this!" Britt shrugged "maybe I did!" Loki looked at her and smiled, not able to fight the feeling that he might actually like having her around. Soon they both climbed out and neither one was cold for they both had ice powers, whether Britt knew now or not. Loki smiled "well that was a fun day…" he eyed the castle then looked down "there's this ball tonight...would you mind accompanying me?" He smiled at her "I'm guessing you wouldn't rather go with Thor?" Britt cringed "you know…sometimes you're evil" she chuckled. Loki smirked "I'm just surprised someone would rather choose me over my brother" he sighed "Usually I end up going to these occasions…alone" Britt raised a brow "Well we can't have that now can we?" She half-smiled and started towards the castle. Loki watched her and couldn't help but smile, glad she came here for she was slowly filling the void in his heart. Britt smiled to herself and walked into the castle where they ran into Thor. Loki simply grinned with a hint of a smirk "hello brother" Thor eyed both of them then looked at Britt "I thought I told you to stay in the room?" he raised his brows. Britt crossed her arms "Thor…you and I both know I need no special guard…I can handle myself" Thor chuckled "yes I'm sure of that, but it was more for Stark's sake" Loki furrowed his brows slightly "Tony Stark?" Thor nodded "he took Brittany in…so indeed he is her father" Britt nodded "yep, it's awesome" she chuckled then looked at Thor "now you don't want me talking to Sydney now do you?" Thor blinked and playfully narrowed his eyes knowing he couldn't win. Loki smiled "I have asked for her to accompany me to the ball" Thor clenched his jaw not happy about it "I don't think that's for the best" he knew his brother better than she did; he only wanted to protect her from his mischievous plans. But Loki seemed…happy which was rare, so he just went along with it for now. "Fine, I shall see you both there then" and walked off disappearing around the corner. Britt blinked then looked down at her outfit then at Loki "I don't think I have anything to nice to wear…" she softly laughed. Loki half smiled "Oh that's no problem, I'll have Sif help you" Britt nodded "well I suppose we should get ready then?" she raised a brow "well…I guess you already are" she chuckled. Loki nodded "Sif will give you something…elegant to wear" he slightly smirked at her. Britt raised her brows "Oooh really now?" she half smiled and rolled her eyes before walking down the hall to Sif's chambers. She walked in "Sif?" She looked over at Britt and smiled "well hello again" she put down her brush and walked over "I'm guessing you are here in need of a dress?" Britt shrugged "you could say that" Sif chuckled and grabbed a silky dark silver long dress. Britt blinked "wow…that's really pretty" Sif smiled "thank you…now, go on and get it on" she smiled and went back to fixing her hair. Britt put the dress on seeing it was low in the back. It was lower in the back than the front and tight fitted till it reached her waist, where it started to flow out slightly. She walked out and smiled "ta da!" she chuckled. Sif smiled "You look beautiful" she smiled and helped fix her hair then nodded towards the door "we best be on our way now" she smiled again then walked out and down the hall. Loki watched Sif come out then waited for Britt, looking up at the ceiling. Britt looked in the mirror and took a deep breath and shrugged, slightly nervous. She's not really sure how to handle going to an Asgardian party. She walked out into the hall and noticed Loki and smiled "well hello there!" she slightly chuckled. Loki looked over and blinked at a loss of words, he's never seen anyone so beautiful. He walked up to her and raised his brows "well I must say you look lovely" he half-smiled. Britt took a deep breath "thanks! I'm actually kinda nervous…" Loki raised a brow and couldn't hold back a chuckle "and why is that?" Britt nervously laughed "Well unlike you I've never been in a room full of gods and goddesses and people thousands of years old!" she eyed him. Loki nodded forgetting that he was just used to doing this all his life "ahh I see, well don't worry…you have me so no one shall bother you" Britt nodded "Well that's reassuring coming from the god of mischief…" she softly laughed. Loki smirked "you may want to be careful what you say" and held out his arm for her. Britt hesitated then took it, walking in the giant room. People were dancing or walking around talking to other Asgardians. Britt felt uncomfortable and gripped onto his arm looking around. Loki glanced down at her then eyed around them and sighed. He stopped and turned towards her holding his hand out "would you like to dance?" Britt smiled slightly "uhm sure" reaching out for his hand. Loki had that nervous feeling he always had when someone was about to touch his skin. They always thought he was unusually cold and they'd cringe back. Britt took his hand noticing it was just slightly colder. She held it a little tighter feeling a little more…protected from the overwhelming crowd around them. Loki smiled and brought her slightly closer, gently wrapping an arm around her waist and still held her hand with the other hand just as tightly. Britt smiled up at him "You know…you're not as bad as people make you sound…" Loki chuckled "That's because I forbid myself from showing you that side" Britt pressed her lips together and shook her head "That still wouldn't change my feelings about you" Loki sighed "we'll see…" They danced for a little longer until it was time to eat. Thor sat on the other side of Loki, while Sif sat on the other side of Britt. She eyed Odin every once and a while. Loki noticed her doing so "don't let him get to you…he really isn't as scary as he looks" he half smiled. Britt softly chuckled and looked down at her now empty plate then started up conversation with Sif. A little later Sif went off to dance with an Asgardian who'd asked her to dance. Once the table was empty she sat there alone, arms crossed, looking out at all the people. Loki slowly walked up to her and noticed she didn't look like she was having much fun. He looked outside then looked down at her "would you like to go for a walk?" Britt looked up at him and nodded her eyes thanking him. Loki softly chuckled and wrapped an arm around her and walked outside. Britt looked around and smiled then looked up at the stars "Holy capsicles…" Loki smiled and looked up "I love the stars" Britt chuckled "this is amazing…I can't believe you guys get such an amazing view! ...all I get is a shooting star once in a while" she chuckled then yawned. Loki chuckled and glanced at her "tired?" Britt nodded "I haven't slept in two days actually…" Loki raised his brows "ever consider doing so…soon?" he smiled. Britt nodded "I suppose I should…" she yawned again and he waved his a hand appearing in a room. Loki nodded looking around "you're welcome to stay in this room" he slightly smiled "Thor and I are just down the hall if you need either of us" He looked at her "tonight has been amazing, thank you" he kissed her cheek "goodnight" he smiled and left the room. Britt blinked as he turned away "goodnight…" She got out of her dress and looked over at the bed noticing a pair of pajama pants and a V-neck t-shirt. She put them on and crawled into the comfy bed and fell asleep…**


End file.
